1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a gaming machine configured to display a level of an inclination of a display apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
A pachinko gaming machine has been known as a gaming machine including an inclination display tool for displaying a level of an inclination of the gaming machine. The inclination of the pachinko gaming machine has a large influence on a movement of a pachinko ball. This raises a demand that managers and/or players in gaming halls want to check the level of the inclination of the pachinko gaming machine in an easy manner.
A conventional inclination display tool is disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-open Publication No. 10-234997. The inclination display tool is provided at an outer frame or a lower ball tray of a pachinko gaming machine. A manager and/or a player can visually check the level of the inclination of the pachinko gaming machine via the inclination display tool. However, the inclination display tool uses a level vial for construction tool. This requires the manager and/or the player to read carefully a displaced position of a bubble in the level vial in order to check visually the level of the inclination of the pachinko gaming machine. Especially, the bubble indicates a plurality of graduations in the level vial because the bubble has a predetermined width so as to be visually recognized by the manager and/or the player in an easy manner. This leads to difficulty of checking work.
On the other hand, in another gaming machine including a display apparatus for displaying game contents, the display apparatus capable of being adjusted to a desired angle manually has been developed so that the game contents can be easily seen. With the advent of this gaming machine, there is another demand that managers and/or players in gaming halls want to check the level of the inclination of the display apparatus in an easy manner.